


Caught In Your Words

by chassie730



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [6]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chassie730/pseuds/chassie730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots based off of the seven sins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> Wrath

Jim stood fuming as he knocked on the door to his First Officer's quarters. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

It had all started two (or if he were to ask Spock, once the little fucker decided to speak to him, 2.3 or something ridiculously exact like that) days ago when Jim had noticed that his t'hy'la, his bondmate, had closed off his side of the bond. It had taken Jim a couple of hours to realize it, but once he did, Spock had simply said he wanted momentary privacy. And while Jim did not understand, he thought their relationship had been going quite smoothly lately, but he had agreed and let the matter drop.

That was then.

Five and a half hours ago the two of them had been on the bridge, working through a relatively quiet shift. Everything had been fine (despite the slight tension, but otherwise nothing out of the ordinary), when Kirk had turned to ask his the Commander a question. And Spock. Had. Snapped at him.

Maybe not snapped by human standards, but Jim now had fourth months of Spockanese under his belt, and he knew quite well when the Vulcan was being short with him, even if no one else did.

However, he had chosen to disregard that as well. While he wasn't one hundred percent sure if the bond had the same effect on natural telepaths, Jim himself felt a little uneasy being cut off. He had decided to chalk up the incident as a side effect of the temporary mental wall.

So he had retreated to his quarters once the shift ended, and buried himself in work for a while to work off his frustration. It had not been for some time until he resurfaced and realized that Spock, who had practically moved in with Jim (the evidence was in the PADDS and uniforms strewn beside his own, as well as the fact that they shared a bed most nights when time allowed), was not present as he should be.

Rising, Kirk set off to locate his missing Vulcan. He had checked everywhere, the bridge, the science labs, even sickbay ('No Jim, I have not seen your PMSing Hobgoblin, now get out I'm busy, I'm a doctor, not a relationship councilor).

He had all but given up until he had the bright idea to simply ask the goddamn computer where Spock was (he refused to feel foolish, deciding that he was too annoyed at the moment to be thinking straight) and discovered he was in his own quarters.

So it was clear, then.

Spock was avoiding him.

Privacy be damned, Jim had stalked straight to the rooms beside his and pounded on the door.

Nothing happened.

Damn stubborn green blooded hobgoblin.

Oh crap, he was starting to hear Bone's voice in his head. That was never a good sign.

"SPOCK!" Kirk shouted, hoping no one was allowed to hear him. "I know you are in there!"

There was a silence, and then the door slid open. Jim grumbled 'about time' and stalked inside.

He first noticed the room's temperature. It was always on the warmer side, but today it was unbearably stuffy, almost like a sauna. Meditation candles were lit on the floor, and in the center sat his Vulcan, head tilted to the side, observing him silently.

When Spock offered no explanation, Kirk huffed and crossed his arms. "What is going on?"

"It is nothing."

"Uh-huh. Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I have done no such thing."

"You are hiding in here!"

"I am not hiding, this is indeed my room."

"Don't give me that bullshit, you know that's not true anymore!"

"I have not contacted Starfleet or officially changed the status of my living-"

"Spock." Jim sighed and sank to the floor across from the Vulcan. "Please tell me what is happening.

Something unfamiliar flashed in those brown eyes. "I apologize, Jim. I have been planning on informing you at a later time-"

"Just tell me," Jim said. "Whatever it is, you can trust me."

"I have never doubted that."

"Then what is it?"

Spock took a deep breath, before leaning forward and capturing Jim's hands in his own, running his thumbs over his knuckles. Vulcan kisses, Jim thought, before his bondmate leaned forward to kiss him the human way.

Jim was stunned, but decided to give in and follow his lead.

Bones spared a cursory glance as Jim came bounding into his office two days later. He sank happily into the chair, winced, and then slouched.

Bones counted to five before raising his head again. Jim was wearing that smile. That one that said he was about to give the Doctor a wonderful headache from information overload. "I take it you and your hobgoblin made up?"

Jim's grin stretched even wider. "Two words Bones. Pon fucking Farr."


End file.
